Feito Caes & Gatos
by Pipe
Summary: Vegeta e um gato, Goku um cachorro... confusoes a vista. CONCLUIDO...


VEGETA E GOKU - FEITO CÃES E GATOS

Um dia eu vi um doushinjin com o Goku jovem e o Vegeta era seu gato... Um gato preto muito mau-humorado, por sinal. Adorei. Durante nossas noites no MSN, a Mega sempre fala do seu gato, um enorme gato mau-humorado, que rendeu um personagem no Gente como a Gente. Agora ela ganhou um cachorro, que obviously, briga com o gato. E eu fiquei com as duas idéias rodando na cabeça... Eis o fic do gato da Megawinsome. Enjoy it!!

Uma manhã de sol, um quintal, um enorme gato preto dormindo sossegadamente... Que quadro gostoso, se não fosse pelo gato. Ele não é um gato qualquer. É Vegeta, o gato da Juliana. Vamos acompanhar uma semana na vida deste gato. Vamos entrar nos seus pensamentos... _Acorda aí, preguiçoso!_

"Hmmm...- longo bocejo, mais longo ainda é o espreguiçamento do gato, que se estica todo, mostrando as unhas e esticando o rabo. Depois olha pros lados.- Ué, pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa... Deve ter sido algum daqueles passarinhos inúteis que piam o dia inteiro, me incomodando... Será que eu pego um deles hoje? E será que minha humana chata não vai me impedir de comer minha caça? Da última vez ela fez um escândalo tão grande, teve a audácia de me tirar o passarinho da boca... Devia ter dado uma arranhada na cara dela... Humanos, bah! Eu gosto dela, mas às vezes ela me dá nos nervos... O que será que ela pensa que eu sou? O bichinho de estimação dela?"

Vegeta boceja de novo, e pensa em ir lamber um pouco do leite da tigela, lá na cozinha... Ao entrar pela porta dos fundos, encontra a Mega enchendo sua outra tigela com ração.

"Boa menina... Vou dar-lhe uma recompensa!"- pensa Vegeta, de bom humor. E começa a se esfregar na perna da garota, ronronando. Depois de uns dois minutos, achando que já fez muito, se senta no chão pensando no que era melhor, comer a ração ou lamber o leite... Cheira o leite e acha que já está velho. E vai comer a ração. Mega nota e comenta com a mãe:

_ Vegeta não quis o leite. Será que já está azedo?

_ Acha, filha? Coloquei há duas horas atrás. Ele é que é um gato muito dos enjoados... 

_ Ai, mamãe, não fala assim. Ele é um gato! Em todos os sentidos. Já viu um gato mais lindo que o meu? 

"Pelo tom de voz, ela está me admirando de novo... Lógico, onde ela ia achar um espécime como eu, sou um príncipe da minha raça... Ela devia agradecer todos os dias por ser minha humana... que honra pra ela... Será que ela sabe disso?"

Vegeta parou de comer, lambeu todo o focinho e se aproximou de Mega. "Vamos, me pegue. Quero ser acariciado! Agora!"

_ O que vossa majestade quer agora? – diz irônica a mãe da menina.

_ Mãe, para com essa implicância. Ele não quer nada... Vamos, 'Geta, vamos pra sala. – e pegou o gato no colo, passando a mão pela sua espinha, ida e volta... 

Vegeta fechou os olhos, satisfeito. "É uma humana quase perfeita. Me obedece nos mínimos detalhes. Só não é perfeita porque tem que dividir o espaço com aquele verme que me atormenta o tempo todo... Bah, porque ela não se livra dele pra que eu possa ser feliz? Saco, lá vem ele..."

O irmão da Mega se aproxima, tentando passar a mão pelas orelhas do gato. Mega não deixa:

_ Deixa meu gato em paz!

_ Ê, qualé? Eu não ia arrancar pedaço. Só ia acariciar as orelhas dele.

_ Sei. Você está sempre judiando do meu gatinho...

_ Ô tadinho... Você trata essa jaguatirica disfarçada como se fosse um filhotinho indefeso. Pois esse monstro quase arrancou meu braço com as unhas outro dia... Ainda tenho as marcas da arranhada dele...

_ Você mereceu. Ficou judiando dele...

"Belas unhas eu tenho... Ele ainda ta marcado...Vem, inútil, me incomoda de novo e eu te marco a fuça dessa vez...ahahahah, quem sabe te arranco o nariz se gritar de novo perto das minhas orelhas sensíveis novamente..."

_ Pois o papai disse que vai trazer uma surpresa pra casa hoje... quem sabe não é outro gato pra tirar o trono desse? 

_ Tomara que não... Vegeta é muito ciumento... E se for um passarinho? Ai, meu Deus, vou ter que tomar cuidado pro Vegeta não ficar perseguindo o coitadinho... já chega os pardais que ele fica caçando...

_ Ah, pra isso ele é bom mesmo. E você, tonta, nunca mais tenta salvar o pardal que ele pegar. Deixa comer, já matou mesmo...

_ É judiação! Ele já tem a ração dele, pra que matar passarinho?

_ Instintos. Não é, panterão? 

Vegeta só rolou seus olhos verdes, lambendo o focinho. 

"É comigo? Me deixa em paz, inútil. Vai pro seu canto, ouvir aqueles barulhos horrorosos... Vamos, Mega, pro sofá, que eu preciso afiar minhas unhas..." E miou impaciente...

_ Já vamos, meu querido. – e levou-o pra sala, soltando-o pra ligar a televisão. Quando Mega se voltou, Vegeta já tinha se erguido sobre as duas patas, pronto pra arranhar a lateral do sofá. – NÃO, VEGETA! Mamãe vai ficar uma fera se você afiar as unhas aí. Vai procurar sua lixinha, vai... – e empurrou o gato.

"Como se atreve?" – miou o gato indignado. – "Eu tenho que afiar minhas unhas, onde já se viu uma ousadia dessas... O quê, e ainda vai erguer o chinelo pra mim? Oras, que absurdo... Só vou afiar as minhas unhas naquele pedaço de lixa insignificante porque eu sou um gato educado, fique sabendo. Não porque você está me ameaçando, humana idiota!"

E ficou lá, afiando as unhas, resmungando. De repente ouviu o carro do pai da Mega chegar. Antes que a menina reagisse, o irmão já estava abrindo a porta e indo buscar o pai lá fora. Voltou esfregando as mãos, satisfeito:

_ Agora sim, o reinado desse infeliz acaba.

_ O que o papai trouxe? Outro gato? – Mega estava preocupada.

Vegeta veio do seu canto para a porta, receber o dono da casa. Mas o humano maior nem ligou pra ele. 

"Quê? Eu me digno a vir aqui lhe dar as boas-vindas e ele me ignora? Que atrevimento. Pois hoje ele pode estalar a língua até cair, vai ver se eu vou lá pra ele me acariciar..."

Mas o pai dos garotos queria mostrar a novidade. Colocou a caixinha no meio da sala e chamou a esposa.

_ Ganhamos um novo bichinho. Olha que lindinho...Não, antes que você reclame, não vai dar trabalho. Este, eu que vou cuidar...

Vegeta nem acreditava no seu focinho:

"Este cheiro... mas é o cheiro de um..."

_ Um cãozinho! – gritou o irmão da Mega

_ Um dálmata! – acompanhou a Mega, já entusiasmada.

"Como? Como podem fazer isso comigo? Já não chega ter que dividir meu espaço com esse monte de humanos, vou ter que aturar um cão agora? Bom, eu já vou mostrar pra ele quem manda por aqui, e talvez eu arranje um novo escravo..."

_ Como vamos chama-lo?

_ Ué, o nome do gato não é Vegeta? Então que tal um Goku pra atazana-lo?

_ Pelamordedeus, vocês respiram Dragonball...- reclamou a mãe.

_ Tudo bem, eu dou o direito de nomear o cachorro, desde que vocês ajudem a cuidar dele...

_ Feito. Vem, Goku...

Nos primeiros dias, deu pra Vegeta evitar o desgosto de encarar o cachorro. Mas logo o filhote já estava acostumado com a casa e estava mais firme nas passadas. E o gato não tinha escapatória. Goku o seguia por toda a parte. Vegeta já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquele desajeitado tinha lhe pisado no rabo. A mãe da Mega sabia de todas, porque invariavelmente o cachorro gania, pela arranhada que tinha levado. 

_ Deixa vossa majestade em paz, meu bem. Você não tem nada que ir incomodá-lo, muito menos pisar no santo rabo dele, seu desajeitado. – ria ela, cuidando do machucado. O cãozinho abanava o rabo, passava um tempo olhando pro gato de longe depois voltava a rodeá-lo. 

"Vamos brincar, gato!" – latia Goku

"Vai procurar sua turma, imbecil! Não vê que eu não sou seu amiguinho? Me deixa em paz! Ah, o que eu fiz pra merecer um tormento desses?"

Vegeta não se conformava. Acabara seu direito de escolher a hora de tomar seu sacrossanto leite. Se ele marcasse, o esfomeado do cachorro já tinha tomado o seu e o dele. E quantas caçadas Goku não tinha estragado, ao vir correndo e latindo pelo quintal, espantando os pardais que Vegeta mantinha sob tocaia? Sua ração só esteve intacta enquanto o dálmata era pequeno pra mastigar, porque depois Goku também avançava nela... Vegeta já andava com os nervos à flor da pele negra. 

"Deve ser por isso que cães e gatos são inimigos... Se eu pudesse arrancaria seus olhos, sua língua e o esfolaria com requintes de crueldade! Maldito cachorro... Meus humanos nem ligam pra mim mais... Cambada de vira-casacas! Eu sempre tratei eles tão bem, deixava eles me acariciarem, passava entre as pernas deles ronronando... Agora, esse imbecil abana o rabinho de longe, todo mundo baba..."

Goku veio correndo e esbarrou em Vegeta, jogando-o longe, e este armou as unhas pra arranha-lo pela enésima vez, quando pela primeira vez, o cachorro reagiu, mordendo a pata do gato. Foi um gesto instintivo, mas os dois se olharam assustados. 

"Desculpe-me, 'Geta. Foi instintivo. Eu não queria te machucar... Doeu?"

"Oras, vai à merda! Eu cansei de você. Cansei desta vida. Não preciso aturar isso..." E correu para o quintal, pulando pra cima do muro. A pata doía pra caramba, mas Vegeta nunca ia dar o braço a torcer. E andou pelo muro cuidadosamente, escalando até o telhado. Ficou por lá até a dor passar depois desceu pelo outro lado, saindo de casa.

Goku latiu chamando por ele um tempão, depois entrou para pedir ajuda. Ganhou comida, carinho na cabeça, jogo de bolinha, ninguém lhe deu atenção... A noite chegou e Vegeta não voltou pra casa. Mega ficou preocupada, mas seus pais lhe disseram que gatos são assim mesmo, independentes. E talvez o gato só tivesse saído pra namorar. Vegeta não era mais filhote, sabia se cuidar. Goku olhou pra a menina com seus olhos tristes e suspirou. 

Três dias depois, Mega já estava em lágrimas. O seu irmão estava preocupado porque o cachorro tinha parado de comer também. Ficava horas olhando pro telhado onde tinha visto o gato pela última vez. Os pais estavam nervosos porque Vegeta era um gato caseiro. Ia saber se virar pelo mundo? E se não, o que ia acontecer com as crianças? E se o cachorro ficasse doente pela falta do gato? Até que Goku descobriu que nessa onda de preocupação tinham esquecido o portão aberto. E fugiu pra procurar Vegeta. Cheirou todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis até que achou um pequeno rastro do cheiro do seu amigo. Seguindo as pistas, entrou num bairro afastado, cheio de latas de lixo. Logo ouviu um gato miando alto, e vários latidos pequenos. Num canto, acuado na parede, Vegeta estava todo arrepiado, parecendo maior, e enfrentando sozinho três pequenos vira-latas. Goku sentou-se pra olhar, não pareciam páreo para o grande gato negro, não fosse por um detalhe que ele percebeu mais tarde: a pata onde Goku tinha mordido não tinha melhorado, impedindo Vegeta de coloca-la no chão. Assim que notou que Vegeta poupava aquela pata, Goku se atirou  no meio dos cães, assustando-os com seu tamanho e a intensidade de seus latidos. Vegeta suspirou, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer:

"O que veio cheirar aqui, novato? Cansou da vida caseira?"

"Qualé, Vegeta? Vim te levar pra casa."

"Fica na tua, cão. Eu não pedi a tua ajuda nem teu palpite. To muito bem aqui."

"To vendo. Com essa pata regaçada, comendo restos de comida e enfrentando um monte de imbecis...Deve ser a vida que você pediu pro deus dos gatos mesmo. Mas a humana só chora, os grandes tão preocupados... Volta Vegeta, dá uma chance pra eles..."

"Minha humana só chora?" – Vegeta parou pra pensar. Então ela sentia sua falta... E a maldita da pata doía mesmo. E como ele ia voltar, era longe pacas, ele não ia conseguir fazer o mesmo caminho de novo. Goku resolveu tudo, se abaixando. 

"Vem, eu te levo. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra me desculpar por ter te machucado."

Com cuidado, voltaram, Vegeta no lombo de Goku. Chegaram de noite, a polícia já estava no portão, os garotos chorando, os pais nervosos. Foi uma festa, levaram Vegeta no veterinário dia e noite, andou uns dias enfaixado e mais manhoso que o normal... 

Agora eles fizeram uma trégua meio que furada. Goku, como todo bom cachorro adolescente ainda enche o saco de Vegeta. E este, pra salvar sua reputação, se arrepia, rosna, bufa, mia... Mas no fundo, no fundo, são bons amigos... 


End file.
